SpongeBob SquarePants
'SpongeBob SquarePants '''is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. Description SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. Memorable Quotes * "I'm ready!" (''Several episodes) * "Order up!" (Several episodes) * "Barnacles!" (Several episodes) * "Tartar sauce!" (Several episodes) * "Ah, shrimp!" (‘‘Several episodes'')'' Trivia * On some occasions, SpongeBob wears glasses, like for Jellyfishing (for protection) or for reading. These are similar to those worn by his portrayer, Tom Kenny. * In seasons one and two, his eyes are larger compared to other seasons. * In "Help Wanted," it is revealed that his first words were, "May I take your order?” However, this is wrong, as in "Truth or Square" his first known words are "Krabby Patty." However, in "Truth or Square," he was still inside his mother's womb, so when he said, "May I take your order?” it may have been after he was born. * SpongeBob has displayed some forms of telepathy. This is usually displayed in form of jokes about how annoying he can be. ** "Sleepy Time" - SpongeBob affects his friends' dreams. ** "Dying for Pie" - SpongeBob says hi to Mr. Krabs in Squidward's thoughts. ** "The Great Snail Race" - SpongeBob asks Gary "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Gary thinks about TV, and SpongeBob replies negatively. ** "Big Pink Loser" - SpongeBob thinks, "At least I'm safe inside my mind." Patrick thinks the same, as a result SpongeBob screams. ** "Gary Takes a Bath" - SpongeBob assaults Gary's mind with a creepy image. ** "The Hot Shot" - SpongeBob appears to have read Mrs. Puff's mind asking her what "incorrigible" means and Mrs. Puff said, "incorrigible" in her mind. * During the talk screens of the DS version of Creature from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob has green eyes instead of blue. * SpongeBob is shown to be weak, but in episodes like "Can You Spare a Dime?" he showed super strength, as he is able to lift and shake Mr. Krabs. * SpongeBob has on various occasions, insulted any or everyone who insults him or rather enrages him, including his friends. * On the cover of the SpongeBob's Box of Books boxset, SpongeBob's throat is dark purple. In the books, it is maroon. * SpongeBob's voice is deeper in the first season than it is in the later seasons. His voice also changes by the fourth season; it is lighter and sounds a lot more childish. In addition, his personality changes somewhat to be more childish, this affected the episodes plots from the fourth season up until about season 8. It is unknown why this was done. Most likely to attract even younger viewers, this possibly lessened adult viewers though. * SpongeBob has appeared on a few pictures on iCarly.com. * SpongeBob wears green pajamas instead of his usual underwear whenever he has a visitor or is at a sleepover (usually with Patrick or Squidward), possibly to make the episode more appropriate. * SpongeBob is a shape shifter in some episodes shown. * SpongeBob is a mascot of Nickelodeon and Nickelodeon Movies. * SpongeBob's regular outfit has two shirt pockets, two back pockets, two front pockets, a pocket in his tie, and another pocket. * SpongeBob appeared in every episode of the series, even as a cameo, or an alternative universe counterpart in "The Algae's Always Greener." He is the only character to hold this distinction. * Most of the time, his pants refer to his entire outfit, including the shirt and tie. * In one episode, SpongeBob was given a ten-dollar paycheck on Monday. It was a raise from starting out being paid as nothing then receiving underwear. * In "I Was a Teenage Gary," he is left-handed, but in later episodes, he is ambidextrous. This could be he was born a dominant lefty, but an accident with his left arm might have happened sometime after "I Was a Teenage Gary," which made him learn with his right or he just learned to write with both hands. * SpongeBob is said to be right handed, but in "Neptune's Spatula" he approved that he had two left hands. * SpongeBob is considered the most popular character on Nickelodeon. * Beginning in "My Pretty Seahorse" and heavily used in post-season 5 episodes, SpongeBob's nose usually droops down when he is sad, much like Squidward's nose is normally. * SpongeBob's voice actor also voices the Ice King in "Adventure Time with Finn & Jake," another show that debuted on Cartoon Network. * SpongeBob's head has gotten bigger in each season and his waist has gotten wider. In some early season 2 episodes such as "Big Pink Loser" he has a narrow waist. * SpongeBob's pupil and cornea (the blue part of his eye) have gotten larger and more elliptical in each season (before that, they were just perfect circles). * SpongeBob's name was originally supposed to be SpongeBoy, but this name was already in use by a mop product. Mr. Krabs references this by saying, "SpongeBoy, me Bob!" in the episode "Squeaky Boots." * Even though Mr. Krabs is the creator of the Krabby Patty, in "Are You Happy Now?" the narrator said that SpongeBob was the creator. * When he goes to the beach, he often wears swimming wear; in earlier episodes, they are blue, but they change to red in later episodes. This is first seen as a cameo in "Clams," but is very noticeable in newer seasons. * It's revealed in "Love That Squid" that SpongeBob is allergic to tulips. * It's revealed in "You Don't Know Sponge" that SpongeBob's favorite ice cream is plain vanilla, has an outie bellybutton, and his favorite color is beige. * SpongeBob's middle name might be Reginald because in SpongeBob's Truth or Square, he said it was Reginald although it could have been fake like the voice he was using. * SpongeBob has about 40 holes. ** 12 front holes ** 9 back holes ** 5 holes on his left ** 5 holes on his right ** 5 holes on top ** 4 holes on bottom Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:TV Characters Category:Voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Sponges Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon